1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined dump truck and spreader apparatus for selectively dumping and spreading materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combined dump truck and spreader apparatus for spreading salt and sand and the like on roadways.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In a typical prior art spreader apparatus, a V-box type spreader is mounted within the body of a dump truck.
The aforementioned V-box spreader includes a longitudinally extending conveyor disposed adjacent to the base of the V-box. The arrangement is such that the conveyor conveys materials along the V-box towards the back of the truck in a controlled manner. The materials which typically include sand and salt are dispensed by the conveyor through a guide chute and are dispersed by means of a rotary spinner which spreads the materials across the roadway being treated. However, such V-box spreaders have certain inherent disadvantages. More particularly, in adverse weather conditions with ice and snow covering a roadway, a problem exists when there is insufficient traction between the truck carrying the V-box spreader and the road.
Various relatively complex arrangements have been proposed in order to supply a quantity of sand and salt ahead of the rear wheels of the truck in order to increase the traction thereof.
Another problem with the prior art arrangements is that the considerable capacity of a typical dump truck body is not utilized when fitted with a V-box spreader.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a unique combination of a dump truck and a spreader.
In its basic concept, the present invention includes a truck body having an auger means disposed at the base of the dump body which is of a generally semi-circular cross sectional configuration. The auger means feeds the materials selectively through a rear opening and/or a front aperture for spreading thereof. Additionally, the materials can be dumped through a tail gate at the rear end of the dump body.
The present invention provides an apparatus that not only permits the dispensing of sand and salt from the rear of the truck for normal spreading operations but also provides means for spreading the materials ahead of the rear wheels thereby enhancing the traction thereof.
Furthermore, in the present invention, the apparatus enables the rapid unloading of the materials from the truck body by a dumping operation which includes hoisting the dump body so that the materials flow from the body past the tailgate.
Also, the aforementioned hoisting is accomplished by means of a hoist cylinder disposed between the dump body and the cab. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cylinder is located in front of the dump body so that the customary dog box for the reception of the cylinder is not required. Additionally, the forward location of the hoist permits the auger means to extend forwardly through the front end of the dump body for permitting spreading in front of the rear wheels to increase traction in icy conditions.
According to the present invention, the combined unit is able to move safely, economically and quickly, thereby allowing the user thereof to spread sand, salt or a variety of other products without having to raise or tilt the body or add additional equipment to perform the aforementioned functions.
Additionally, the apparatus according to the present invention doubles as a regular dump truck without having to remove bulky add-on spreading equipment.
The aforementioned apparatus according to the present invention permits spreading of the materials with up to four spinners. The auger means includes a first and a second auger. The first auger is used for moving materials to the rear only of the body. The second auger is used for moving the materials to the front of the body. Such an arrangement allows the operator to spread sand mixed with salt ahead of the drive tires for traction on slippery surfaces or when going up steep hills or inclines.
On most prior art front discharge sander spreaders, it is necessary to raise the body to move the materials forward or tilt the body sideways to accomplish front spreading. Such tilting of the body introduces safety problems because changing either the vertical or horizontal center of gravity of the body tends to make the truck less stable.
Also, when the body of the prior art truck arrangement is raised for spreading, there exists the danger of hitting trees, bridges, powerlines and the like.
The apparatus according to the present invention enables complete operation and control of the spreading and dump modes so that the apparatus can be converted from the spreading mode to the dumping mode from inside the cab. Most prior art arrangements having front discharge spreaders make it necessary for the operator to exit the cab in order to change a series of levers and latches to convert the apparatus.
Also, with the apparatus according to the present invention, the center of gravity is lower than with the prior art V-box spreader arrangement. The dump body according to the present invention has a greater capacity than the capacity of a V-box spreader mounted in a dump body because with the V-box spreader, the walls thereof are inclined at 45 degrees whereas with the dump body according to the present invention, the walls are curved, thereby increasing the capacity thereof.
Also, the curved side walls of the semi-circular dump body according to the present invention, guide the materials contained therein towards the centrally disposed auger means.
Furthermore, usually in the prior art arrangements, the V-box spreader is located in the truck body and thus the truck is designated for long periods as a spreader unit only with no dump capability.
In essence, the apparatus according to the present invention permits spreading to the front or rear with a better center of gravity, with less weight and more capacity while easily converting to a dump mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,112 to the Applicant of the present application enables simultaneous delivery of materials to both the front and rear of the dump body. However, the dump body according to the present invention achieves all of the advantages of the arrangement disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,112 while employing a pair of augers which cost less than the two conveyors disclosed in the '112 Patent.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combined dump truck and spreader apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art arrangements and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of dumping materials from a truck and for spreading sand, salt and the like materials on a roadway to the front or rear.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.